


A Different Game

by graywolfe42



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: SCP-024, SCPstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywolfe42/pseuds/graywolfe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover of Homestuck and SCP Foundation in which the kids stumble upon SCP-024. If you are not familiar with it, look it up. Or don't and find out for yourself, it will be more fun that way, I promise. As a note, the Foundation does not do what SCP-024's entry says they should do in this story, but that is only because it would not make a good story if they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Game

**Author's Note:**

> You can ignore the warnings for this chapter, you gotta give me time to get into the story before I get to that stuff.

John put his math book in his locker, glad to be free of its massive weight. He was glad he was able to do his homework in class, he hated carrying that thing home. He closed the locker door and jumped when he saw Dave standing right there.

“Jeez!” he exclaimed. “Dang Dave, why do you have to be such a ninja? You gave me a heart attack.” He took a look at his best bro. He was wearing a white shirt with a red button up shirt over it, unbuttoned of course. Jeans, plain sneakers, and shades finished up his swag. John often wondered how he got away with it. None of the teachers seemed to notice the shades that covered Dave’s eyes.

“You must be getting old Egbert, too be scared by me just standing here.” Dave replied with a cocky smirk. “Next thing you know you’re gonna be taking medicine so you don’t shit your pants every time you stand up.”

“Heh,” John laughed. “How do you know I’m not already? I could be dosed up on so much medication that my blood is half chemicals,” he joked, enjoying the banter with Dave.

“Well that could be possible, if not for one thing,” Dave replied.

“And what is that?” John asked him, rolling with the joke.

“I know you’re too sissy to swallow one pill, much less an assload like that.”

“What man? No!” John exclaimed. “I can totally swallow pills. I’m the best pill swallower there is.” John picked up his bag and started walking out, heading home.

“I’m sure you are,” Dave replied. “I’m sure you could swallow anything.” John glanced at him. He was smiling in a way that made what he just said nothing close to innocent.

“Aww man. Shut up. Don’t be gross.” John gave him a playful shove into the doorframe as they exited the building. Dave chuckled and easily evaded the doorframe, slipping out of the door right in front of John.

“Anyways,” Dave started. “Jade says to get online tonight, there’s something she wants to talk to us about. She told me to pass the message to you and that she would tell Rose.”

“She say what it was about?” John asked.  
“Nah,” he answered, giving his head a small shake. “She refused to say, just that it was a surprise.” They stopped walking, having reached a turn in the road. “Anyways, I gotta go this way. Talk to you later John, make sure to get online, right after dinner.”

“Alright,” John said. “See you then Dave!” he said with a wave and a big silly grin.

 

\---

 

John raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Dinner took way too long, per usual. His father insisted that dinner was a family activity and it tended to stretch on. He couldn’t blame his father, but it did get annoying when there were things he wanted or had to do. Such as find out what Jade wanted. He strode into his room and headed straight for the computer. He sat down, pulling up Pesterchum as he did so. He had an invite to a memo, which he clicked. Jade, Dave, and Rose were already on. Of course he was last. With a grumble directed to his father, John responded to the memo.

gardensGnostic[GG] opened memo on board RumpusAdventureTime

GG: guys guys, hurry up and get on!  
GG: ive got an exciting adventure to tell you guys about  
turntechGodhead[TG] responded to memo.  
TG: yo im here whats up?  
GG: ill tell you when everyone gets here  
GG: i dont want to repeat myself  
TG: wont they just be able to read it when they get on? pesterchum shows the whole conversation in a memo no matter when you join  
GG: shush!!  
GG: i want to tell everyone at the same time  
GG: it wouldnt be fair. i want everyone to find out at the same time  
TG: alright alright ill wait. cant blame a guy for trying  
GG: good  
GG: ugh wheres rose and john?  
tentacleTherapist[TT] responded to memo.  
TT: I am here. My apologies, I had some...issues to take care of  
GG: oh no :(  
GG: is your mom drunk again?  
TT: ‘Still’ would be more accurate. Or rather, ‘more so than usual’.  
TT: I often wonder how she manages to keep her job.  
TT: She leaves the house smelling of alcohol so it is safe to assume she arrives at the laboratory in the same state.  
TT: But it was nothing new that I had to deal with. Just your average passive-aggressive strife.  
TG: shit lalonde. you and your passive aggressive bullshit  
TG: that shit is weird  
GG: shush dave!!  
GG: are you okay rose?  
TT: I am perfectly fine. I only mentioned it to explain my tardiness. I am just wondering what big surprise you have for us.  
GG: as soon as john gets on, ill tell you  
GG: where is he anyways?? he needs to hurry up  
TT: I believe he eats dinner later than us due to the length of time it takes his father to prepare it.  
GG: oh yeah...  
TG: chill dudes  
TG: or dudettes  
TG: or whatever  
TG: hell be here soon. probably in like a minute  
TT: And what makes you so certain of this?  
TG: because its been the right amount of time  
TG: just trust me  
ectoBiologist[EB] responded to memo  
TG: hey egbert  
EB: hey g-  
EB: wow dave, that was right as I got on. you really are the the master of timing.  
TG: i know  
TG: now that egbert is here lets get this show on the road.  
TT: I agree. I am quite curious as to what you have to tell us Jade.  
EB: me too  
GG: Okay!  
GG: ive got a great adventure planned for us  
GG: you all know those warehouses in the city? the ones that never have any parking spaces around it?  
EB: oh yeah! that’s so annoying!  
GG: anyways the other day i was walking by and i saw some people get oout of a van and go in  
GG: i couldnt see what was inside but there were colorful lights  
TG: wait, so what is this warehouse used for??  
GG: i dont know!! i researched it and couldnt find mention of it anywhere like its existence has been erased from the internet  
EB: wait, i don’t get it. it’s quite the mystery, but where does the adventure part come in?  
GG: well mystery is a good word for it too.......  
GG: but the adventure part is where we are going to investigate it!!  
TG: wait what  
TG: you want us to break into this warehouse?  
GG: i like the word investigate better ;)  
TG:.....  
TG: yeah alright sounds fun  
EB: fun?? it sounds the cooliest!  
TG: no it does not because cooliest is a lame word  
TG: and no not in an ironic way. its so lame it was lame in the 90s  
TT: If I may interject  
TT: I do not think this is a good idea.  
TT: Has it not occurred to any of you that this would be breaking and entering, which is in fact illegal?  
TT: Unless the local laws have changed recently without my knowledge, which is something I highly doubt.  
GG: well duh!  
GG: so what?? we wont be caught  
EB: yeah! no one ever goes in there. it’s like it’s abandoned or something. and since jade just saw people go in, think how long it will be before they come back.  
GG: come on rose, it’ll be fun! i promise :)  
TT: Fine. I will go. But only to get you out of the trouble you are sure to get in.  
GG: yay!!  
GG: thank you rose :D  
TG: so when are we gonna do this?  
GG: why not tonight?  
EB: yes! tonight. the excitement is killing me, i can’t wait.  
TG: sure tonight works  
TG: lalonde?  
TT: I see no reason to postpone.  
GG: okay, it’s settled! well meet in from of the library thats down the street at midnight  
EB: i’ll be there! i can’t wait  
EB: see you guys then!

 

John closed the chat program and shut his computer down. There wasn’t anything on there that could have distracted him, he was way too excited. He loved mysteries and adventures. Especially the ones in the movies. But the ones in real life were really cool too. John got up and went over to his bed, grabbing his alarm clock. He set it for eleven o'clock and settled himself in bed. He figured he may as well get a quick nap in in case they stayed out late. He closed his eyes to sleep.

But of course he couldn’t. Why did he even think he could? He was way too excited, a fact that was previously acknowledged. What a stupid idea. John lay there for half an hour before giving up. It was only eight o’clock, so he decided to pop a movie in to help pass the time. He walked over to his bookcase and glanced among his collection of movies. He wasn’t quite sure why he looked through them, he knew which one he was going to watch anyways. Maybe it was to give the other movies a chance.

None of them stood a chance though, not tonight. He had an adventure coming up and he needed to study. With a silly grin he grabbed his favorite movie of all time, Con Air. Nicolas Cage was way too cool not to watch, even if he had seen the movie so many times he had it memorized. He put it in his DVD player and settled down to watch.

When the movie finally ended, John wiped away his tears. It was just past ten o’clock. He still had two hours before he had to meet the gang, and he had nothing to do. He booted his computer back up and logged in to pesterchum to see if any one was available for pestering. Unfortunately, it seemed as if everyone had already gotten off. Oh well. With a sigh, John pulled up his web browser and checked to see if the new story updated. There were a few new pages and he caught up to the story. That didn’t take long though, so he went to the forums to chat about the new pages. It wasn’t a particularly thrilling update though, and not much was being said. However, it did keep him busy until eleven o’clock. He shut his computer down, and got his stuff together quickly.

John crept through the silent house. His father was long asleep, having turned in at ten o’clock sharp as usual. His father didn’t believe in staying up late and slept at what he called “reasonable” hours. Though how waking up at seven o’clock was reasonable was beyond John. He made his way down the staircase, avoiding the few squeaky steps, and went out the back door since it was quieter. He went around to the side of the house where his bike was located and grabbed it.

Thankfully the city was not too far away and the bike ride only took him 45 minutes. The cool night air felt good as it rushed by, gusting through his hair. It was late spring, almost summer, and the days were starting to get hot, so the coolness of the air was a welcome change. In no time at all, he was turning the corner and the library was coming into sight.

John rode his bike to in front of the library to find Jade there. She had her long black hair up in a tight ponytail and was wearing a light jacket and tight jeans. When John came to a stop she nearly knocked him off his bike with the flying tackle-hug. Thankfully he was semi-prepared for it, or he would have been knocked to the ground.

“John!” she exclaimed. “You’re here already! I’m so excited!” Each sentence was uttered in a short burst and Jade was literally bouncing up and down with the pure energy of her excitement. Of course, Jade was always energetic and easily excited, so this was not too out of the ordinary for her. But she was in maximum excitedness mode tonight. Who would have thought Jade would get so excited over doing a potentially illegal activity.

“Dave and Rose not here yet?” John asked to the bouncing girl. She shook her head and got a little less bouncy. “Don’t worry about it,” he said consolingly. “We’re early and Dave will be right on time. Rose won’t be long either, she may even show up a little early”. John glanced at his watch. It was a cheap thing with a silly green ghost looking thing on it. It was a japanese watch, as shown by the numbers being japanese characters. Jade got it for him a couple of birthdays ago, though he had no idea where she got it. He had gotten really good at telling the time just by the position of the hands and not relying on the printed numbers. At the moment, it was only about five minutes until midnight.

After about a minute or so there was the soft sound of bicycle tires in the otherwise silent city, and Rose rode into view. She drifted to a stop near the two of them and got tackled just as hard as John did. Rose, not as prepared for it as John was, very nearly fell over, barely managing to keep herself from falling on her butt.

“Rooooooooooooose!” came Jade’s excited cry. “You came!” Jade helped Rose steady herself, and then resumed her excited bouncing.

“I said I would come, did I not?” was the girl’s reply. She primly dismounted her bike and brushed herself off. Her short blonde hair was held back with a hair band and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. “So Dave is not here? Odd, I thought I was going to be the last one to arrive. I had some small troubles slipping out, my mother was passed out on the couch. I had to carry her up to her bed before I could depart.”

“You know Dave,” John said. “He’s not one to arrive early. He’ll be here right on time, I guarantee it.” As he was speaking, he looked down at his watch. There wasn’t long until midnight, Dave would be there in just a few minutes.

Sure enough, just two minutes later, Dave came speeding around the corner on his bicycle. He braked hard in front of the library and came to a rest in the middle of all of them, placing a foot on the ground. It was a good thing he did too, because Jade greeted him the same exact way she greeted the other two teens. Except Dave was ready for it and didn’t even come close to almost falling.

“Dave! You’re here!” Jade squealed.

“Someone's excited,” was Dave’s amused response. “Did you get into the coffee again Jade? You know you’re not supposed to drink that stuff so late at night. Shit hypes you up more then a chihuahua on crack."

“No, I did not!” Jade answered indignantly, crossing her arms with a huff. “Coffee also makes me crash after an hour and I can’t have that today. Not tonight.”

“Hey now,” Dave chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. “Just wondering, because you’re awfully energetic.” Dave was wearing a long sleaved shirt with some loose denim jeans held up by a belt with a record belt buckle. And his shades of course. He never went anywhere without his shades. It suddenly struck John that he had never seen Dave without some sort of sunglasses on him, and didn’t even know Dave’s eye color.

“Thats because I’m excitttteeeeddd.” she replied, drawing out the end of the word, putting emphasis on it. She said it in a tone of voice implying that what she was saying was a very obvious fact that shouldn’t need explaining. Done with that conversation, she turned to the group. Dave gave a nod of greeting towards John, who did the same back.

“Are you ready guys?” Jade said. “Lets go do some breaking and entering.”


End file.
